jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Teenagers
''Life of Teenagers ''is a 1993 American animated musical comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Warner Bros., which released it under its Family Entertainment banner. The film follows Zack and Bianca, two teenagers who befriends, (eventually, fall in love) each other during their daily life with their other friends. However, Bianca's friend, Sarah, is about to ruin Zack and Bianca's relationship and she will be Bianca's close friend forever. So, Zack and Bianca have to kept their relationship until they're started fall in love each other. The film inspired by the animated films of the Disney Renaissance, as well as non-Disney animated films, but with pop songs. Development of Life of Teenagers began in 1989, when Jeremy conceived its original plot. It was first film to be released under Warner Bros. Family Entertainment banner. The film was released in the United States on May 14, 1993, and was a critical and commercial success, earning $297 million on a $55 million budget. Its success, along with that of the failure of Rover Dangerfield ''and Don Bluth's ''Thumbelina, prompted Warner Bros. to establish their own feature animation studio, Warner Bros. Feature Animation. The film was owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (via Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Animation Group) and JeremyWorks Entertainment. Plot Zack and Bianca are only ones that haven't befriend yet, although the two have their friends. On the first day of school, Zack spots Bianca with her friends, Britney and Sarah. When Zack catches up with her, Bianca introduces herself and they started to befriends each other. When Sarah heard about this and become jealous of Zack, she, along with Britney, had a plan to ruined Zack and Bianca's relationship, which she tried many times throughout this movie until then. After Bianca having her time as a cheerleader, Bianca speaks with Zack agrees to go with him for their relationship (like a date). However, Zack's friend, Layne talk to him about girl, but Zack told Layne that Bianca is his only female friend. Later, Sarah and Britney happen to meet up with them, although she is still jealous of Zack. At night at Zack's house, while his parents sleeps, Zack didn't know that Layne told him that if the boy didn't goes though with the girl, they would breakup their relationship. Zack write all his plans with Bianca for their relationship. The next day, Zack and Bianca later spending time together each day. Eventually, they started to hangout in Zack's house where Sarah and Britney went there to see Bianca, after she plan failed many times. When Sarah overhears a conversation between the boys, she tells Bianca that Zack has tricked her into forces them into love, thus making a lie, however, she don't believe but she did. The next day, Bianca accuses Zack of attempting to lie without telling her about his plan. Zack admits he thought that if Bianca spent time with him, but they decided to break up their relationship. After they break up their relationship, Sarah finally got Bianca back as her friend, but Bianca miss Zack already and she going to look for him. While Layne tell Zack to go for Bianca. Zack and Bianca are reunited and they started fall in love each other. Zack and Bianca make it to the concert at school, as they started end up onstage and dance, watched by Sarah (which she felt betrayed and later meet a boy named Henry after she drop her glasses when she fainted), Britney and Layne on separate televisions. After the school, Bianca feel sorry for Zack last time and Zack tells the truth to her, though they accepts it, and they started to kissed each other for the first time; thus, a relationship starts between them. Voice cast * Jason Marsden as Zack, a 16-year-old teenage boy who befriend with Bianca, later she becoming his girlfriend. * Christina Ricci as Bianca, a 16-year-old teenage boy who befriend with Zack, later becoming Zack's girlfriend. * Billy West as Layne, Zack's friend * Debi Derryberry as Britney, Bianca's friend * E.G. Daily as Sarah, Bianca's friend who tried to be close friend to her and get rid of Zack and Bianca's friendship. Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Release Life of Teenagers was initially scheduled for release on November 12, 1993, but was pushed back to June 18, 1993 to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season. Attached to Life of Teenagers ''is the ''Little Mattie short film Working Hard. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on July 10, 1992, and was shown before Cool World, Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, Bébé's Kids, Stay Tuned, and Cartoon World: The Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on October 2, 1992, and was shown before The Mighty Ducks, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Aladdin, Malachi Tyrus: The Movie, The Muppet's Christmas Carol, and Toys. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 3, 1993, and was shown before Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, A Far Off Place, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and The Sandlot. * TV Spots began to air between May and June 1993. Home media Life of Teenagers ''was released on VHS and Laserdisc in the United States on September 21, 1993 by Warner Home Video. In October 1996, was re-released once again on VHS; it also re-released on DVD in 2003. The VHS tape was re-printed and re-released through Warner Home Video's catalog promotions: the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration (1998), Century Collection (1999), Century 2000 (2000) and Warner Spotlight (2001). The "JeremyWorks Classic Edition" of this film was released on Blu-ray for the first time on August 16, 2016. It includes a movie ticket to Warner Animation Group's ''Storks. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on June 16, 1993 though MCA Records in 1993. Another soundtrack was composed by John Debney. Musical numbers # "This Is Today" (Aaron Lohr, Christina Ricci and Chorus) # "We Ever Met" (Aaron Lohr and Christina Ricci) # "Cheerleader Time" (Christina Ricci and Chorus) # "What Girls Mean?" (Billy West) # "Relationship Is Never Here" (E.G. Daily) # "Our Love Is Just Our Life" (Aaron Lohr and Christina Ricci) # "It's Our Time" (Tevin Campbell) Reception Coming soon! Other media Television series Main article: Life of Teenagers (TV series) Life of Teenagers ''is a American animated television series created by JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Bros. Television Animation in 1994, based on JeremyWorks' animated feature film of the same name. The series aired on Fox Kids from 1994 to 1995, and Kids' WB from 1995 to 2000. Other appearances ''Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Newer Life of Teenagers In 2004, the DVD of JeremyToons 2 featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel to Life of Teenagers, including new character designs and storyboards. The story would have involved Zack and Bianca meet a new friends. It was set to be directed by Steve Loter and scheduled to be released in 2005, but was delayed for many years until production was cancelled in early 2008 due to script issues. In September 2016, after released of Storks ''and ''Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy, it was announced that the Life of Teenagers ''sequel, now known as ''Newer Life of Teenagers, was revived and back into development by Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks, and would be released straight-to-video in 2019. CGI reboot On September 2018, Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks Studios announced that a CGI reboot of Life of Teenagers was in production, with Grant Gustin and Kristen Bell announced for the roles of Zack and Bianca, respectively, while Kate McKinnon and Alison Brie was announced to voice Sarah and Britney, and Billy West was announced to reprise his role as Layne. The film will be animated by animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who did animated some JeremyWorks' previous film, such as Two Teenage Ghost (2016) and Wild Jungle (2018), as well as provided animation for Warner Animation Group's Storks (2016) and Smallfoot (2018), and who also gave the characters as the same human design from Storks (2016) and Wild Jungle (2018). Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films